1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sporting equipment, in particular to a striking board used in developing skill in the material arts and its manner of manufacture, and to a bracket support means for detachably mounting and supporting the striking board on a vertical wall or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although unarmed self-defense developed in the Orient over a period of thousands of Years, only in relatively recent years has the martial arts become popular in the United States, and throughout the rest of the Western World.
One particular species of the martial arts, "karate", a Japanese word meaning "empty hand", has developed in a wide variety of styles. Nevertheless, those styles practiced in Japan, Korea, and Okinawa are by far the most prevalent styles practiced in the Western World.
The art of karate was practically unknown in the United States until after the second World War. And significant growth of this activity in this country did not really occur until the Korean War. During and after this conflict many American soldiers were exposed to karate while stationed in Japan and Korea. Some even joined training schools and became rather proficient.
Karate's popularity in the United States has been furthered by the many public appearances by karate experts on television, in demonstrations, and tournaments, as well as through numerous books and magazines, now commonly available.
After becoming somewhat proficient at delivering a variety of karate techniques, the karateka practices against a target that provides some resistance upon contact. Besides the strength-building benefits, the resistance offers better preparation in terms of sport usage, or in an occasion whereby self-defense becomes desirable. If a karateka is not accustomed to the feeling of forceful contact, the effectiveness of his or her blocks and blows will be considerably reduced.
As a karateka cannot use human beings as targets for powerful techniques unless protective clothing is worn, it is simpler and safer to practice against inanimate objects, a variety of which have been suggested for use.
One inanimate object used by a karateka is commonly known as a makiwara. This is an upright post with a padded target area for striking. These devices are available commercially and some books on karate give instructions on making such a striking device. A seven-foot length of 2".times.4" lumber can be used for the post, although a 4".times.4" is preferred. The striking target can be made of an eight-inch length of sponge rubber covered with, and attached to the post by, canvas. The thickness of the sponge rubber target can be varied, depending upon an individual's preferences; however, a thickness of two to four inches is generally satisfactory. If more dense foam rubber is used, a one-inch striking pad may even be suitable for some.
The post is sunk far enough into the ground that the midpoint of the striking pad is at the level of one's solar plexus. Where a 4".times.4" post is used, it must be beveled so that the thickness is about one-half-inch at the top and about three inches at the ground level. This gives the post the necessary flexibility or "give". Concrete blocks are generally provided as bracing members and are placed on opposite side of the post below ground level.
A portable makiwara has also been suggested for use by a karateka. In the construction of such a device a post is braced at the sides and rear of the striking surface by metal bracing to a support, which rests on and may be moveable over a floor surface. This model can also have an additional striking pad for kicking, if desired.
A training bag traditionally used by boxers, i.e., a heavy cylindrical-shaped bag that is attached to a ceiling, is also often used by a karateka. Certain such devices have been constructed specifically for karate use and are now available commercially. The training bag can be used without assitance; however, often a training partner holds the bag so as to increase resistance offered by the bag when struck a blow.
Other devices used by a karateka for training include a football blocking dummy, the pushback dummy, and a punching mitt.
While all of the devices now commercially available of which applicant is aware offer certain advantages in training, their use is also attendant with certain disadvantages. The traditional makiwara is a stationary target, and though portable models can be also constructed, it still is a somewhat cumbersome striking target to use. This sort of striking device moreover can only be used alone by a karateka. Blocking dummies and punching mitts can be used on the other hand only with a training partner.